


Elementary (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Classical Elements, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>This was like solving a system of equations for about six variables at once. Or herding Sherlockian cats. So if it’s in you, and of course it is, please be kind.</i>
</p></blockquote>





	Elementary (a 221B)

You, Sherlock, flood and fill like water flows.  
You’re equally as vital to my life.  
You churn and froth in your deductions’ throes,  
And throes more sweet. Your tongue’s a liquid knife.

Long years of chill and salt from unkind hearts  
Gave you a brittle shell of icy brine.  
I saw your ocean eyes that day at Bart’s,  
Was drawn to float and drink, sieve you all fine.

But I see, too, the fire beneath your skin,  
The gorgeous flames that spark and smoulder there,  
Well-made inferno heart ablaze within.  
World’s only monsoon phoenix – you’re that rare.

Once parched, I slaked my thirst with rain and fire.  
You quench my solitude, inflame desire.

~~~

~~~

Your steady presence grounds me, John, like earth.  
Neglected seeds of finer feelings start.  
I sow and reap new calm, joy sweet, and mirth  
In fertile fields of your capacious heart.

Good soil is black, and built of death’s decay.  
I see the shadows in your eyes, sometimes.  
Let me unearth the wounds you hide away,  
Your buried dreams, your unrepented crimes.

And yet, no earthly clay enables flight.  
Your touch, your words, are elevating me  
Beyond the reach where wingèd creatures might  
Be aught but angels. Spirit ‘Lock: you see.

My roots ever in soil, my wings in sky –  
Your depths and heights your outward form belie.

**Author's Note:**

> _This was like solving a system of equations for about six variables at once. Or herding Sherlockian cats. So if it’s in you, and of course it is, please be kind._


End file.
